


Mistakes were made

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Human/Monster Romance, Monsters, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Viren fucks a monster shut up





	Mistakes were made

The beast was huge. Dark blue, a black fog surrounded it, making Viren cough. It barely fit in the room, its horns grazing the ceiling. Its face looked like a the skull of a ram, with glowing sapphires for eyes. Its cloven hooves caked in dark mud. 

Viren's eyes widened in fear. This was not what he'd wanted to summon at all. Had he used the wrong breed of Sphinx fur? Used too much soulfang venom?? The creature crouched to Viren's height, sniffing around him. It appeared to be drooling. It's long claws grabbing his shoulder, shoving Viren into the desk.

Viren's heart threatened to break out of his chest and run away. It's face drew closer, sniffing him again. He flinched, fearing it would attack him, eat him. What possessed him to even try this spell in the first place?!

A long moment passed.

Viren opened his eyes, the creature was drooling, now nudging it's head against Viren's cheek. That's when he saw it.

A long, ribbed shaft, pulsing with a blue light, the head of it looked like a rosebud.

Viren looked up at the creature. It wasn't harming him, thank gods. It seemed..needy. It made a sound similar to a whimper from a puppy. A dark viscous fluid dripped from the tip of it's cock.

"I'm guessing you need help with this?" He asked. Not really expecting a verbal reply. It nudged his cheek again, as if saying yes. Viren gulped, reaching out with a shaky hand over the beast's tip. It purred in response, nuzzling Viren. Viren let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, stroking the creature. The grip on his shoulder lessened as the creature started to purr. Viren let out a soft nervous chuckle. Thanking the gods that he could live to see another day. The monster's tongue started to lap at Viren's neck, causing him to gasp.

He did not expect that to feel as good as it did. He also did not expect the response his body made to it. It's tongue slid under Viren's collar, venturing down his chest. A slimy trail left in its wake. Viren could feel the blood rush to his face and ears. It's tongue grazed a nipple, causing Viren to moan softly. The beast did it again, purring louder at the sounds Viren made. Viren could feel his pants starting to tighten. 

The beast slipped a claw into Viren's pants, tugging them down. Viren's eyes were lidded, panting softly as it's tongue swirled around his nipples. The brush of cool air snapped him back to reality.

What was he doing?!

Another purr from the beast sounded as the tongue left his chest, slipping further down and curling itself around Viren's throbbing dick. Viren moaned as the tip of it's tongue pressed into his slit. It slipped further inside slowly, leaving Viren weak in the knees. He'd never felt anything like this before, and it felt _good._ The beast started thrusting it's tongue slowly in and out, leaving Viren shaking. He didn't know how much longer his legs could support him.

The creature seemed to notice this sliding its tongue out of Viren and back into its mouth. Viren whimpered, his mouth watering. The monster turned Viren around, slamming his head onto his desk. Before Viren had a chance to react, the creature's skilled tongue had slipped itself in between Viren's cheeks. 

Viren's eyes snapped open, an absolutely sinful groan leaked from his lips as it's muscle shoved itself against his sweet spot. It hit it again and again, fucking his ass with it's mouth. Viren gripped the edges of the desk so hard his knuckles turned white. This was way too good to stop now, not even if he wanted to at this point. The tongue sped up, hitting that spot harder and harder.

Viren's toes curled, "OH GODS!" He cried out, his release coating the front of the desk. He was a mess, breathing heavy and sweating bullets. The monster's tongue slipped out of him, sniffing at Viren again. It gave a satisfied huff, leaning over Viren. He could see the beast's claws grip the sides of the desk.

Oh my. Here it comes.

Viren could feel the beast sliding it's cock in the cleft of his ass. The creature's fluid dripping onto his lower back. It left him only for a moment, as the monster slammed himself inside Viren. A wordless scream left his lips as the beast set a punishing pace. 

Viren could hear the desk creak and slide under him, but he couldn't care less. Viren's brain was a puddle, primal screaming and moaning were all he could muster. Another orgasm hit him hard, leaving him seeing stars. The monster growled, seemingly increasing it's pace and furor. The overstimulation burned in Viren's gut, but it mixed perfectly with the onslaught of pleasure that never seemed to leave. He was drooling, drowning in this. He'd never felt this good with his wife. 

The beast started to growl loudly, it's dick growing in thickness. Viren loved it. He couldn't get enough of this. The next thing he knew the creature lifted him up, the new angle hitting Viren's sweet spot dead on. He started meeting the monster's thrusts, sobbing. Tears, sweat and drool dripping off his face. He was too far gone to even know his own name. The beast nuzzled against his neck again, it's tongue slipping back under his clothes and around his throbbing length. 

"YES! YES! YES! OH GODS YES!" Viren cried as the beast's thrusts to to get harder and harder, almost as if it was threatening to punch a hole through Viren's chest. The tongue slipping back into Viren's slit, thrusting itself harder that it had before. Viren was a boneless mess, basically a twitching ragdoll for the beast to fuck. Another climax hit him like a suckerpunch, Viren's eyes rolling into his skull as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. The creature was drooling, growling louder. It's hips starting to stutter until it finally roared, it's release making Viren come one last time. The beast moved its hips around, as if making sure Viren was stuffed full before it pulled out.

It laid Viren carefully on the carpet, purring and butting it's forehead against Viren's. The beast seemed to curl itself around Viren protectively as he fell asleep.

"VIREN!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Harrow screamed, busting the door open. The sound woke the beast, snarling at Harrow, bearing its multitude of teeth.

Viren was groggy and weak his arm barely able to support him as he turned his head. The monster put itself between him and Harrow, roaring at him.

"VIREN WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Harrow screamed, stepping forward. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"I..." His throat was utterly destroyed at the time being. Viren slammed his hand against the floor calling the beast's attention. It walked over to Viren, purring. The creature lapped at the sweat still pouring off his face, sitting close.

Every time Harrow tried to enter the room, the beast would growl at him.

It made a nest for the two of them, going out in the dead of night to hunt for food. One night, Harrow crept into the room, nudging Viren awake.

"Come, let's get you out of here."

"No...." Viren grumbled.

"Yes! You're in danger!"

" 'm not....guardin' me.." 

"What!?" Harrow demanded.

"Pups...gotta...sleep..." Viren trailed off, falling back asleep. Harrow wouldn't let him.

"PUPS?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT _THING_ IMPREGNATED YOU?!"

Viren glared at him, nodding.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"...least...could...do.." Viren's speech was slurred from lack of sleep.

Harrow growled, "YOU'RE PUTTING US ALL IN DANGER FOR _WHAT_ VIREN?!"

"...good...dick..."

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Harrow roared.

The beast returned, snapping at Harrow, defending Viren.

Harrow tried again to get Viren out, only....

Viren was pressed up against the bookshelf, wailing. The beast purring and thrusting hard into Viren, it's tongue swirling around his nipples. "YES! YES! OH GODS! HARDER! MORE! MORE! OH FUCK!" Viren cried, his dick dripping precome.

Harrow was not happy.

The monster was growling, marking up Viren's neck. A claw steadied them both against the shelf. The beast roared, pumping load after load inside the trembling mage. It laid him back down in it's nest, nuzzling Viren. 

Harrow lunged at the monster, brandishing a sword, swinging at it's legs. It disarmed him swiftly, pinning the king against the wall.

Viren started to groan, snapping the beast's attention. It dropped Harrow and rushed to his side.

He started breathing heavy, holding his stomach, his eyes wide with fear. The creature bumped his head against its own, purring.

"It's time????" Viren whispered.

The beast nodded. A claw resting at the top of his stomach.

Viren nodded. 

Harrow ran towards them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!"

The monster roared, clawing at Harrow until he fell over A chair. It returned to Viren's side, pressing a claw into his skin.

Viren hissed in pain, gripping the beast's hoof. The claw slid down about two inches, before the monster took it back.

A head poked out of the hole, a squeak escaping it's mouth. Its eyes were closed, tiny paws trying to push its small body out of the hole. Two more pups crawled out, tended to by their father. Once clean they were the size of a premature infant, and balls of soft dark blue fur. Two nubs poked out from their heads, possibly their horns. They both climbed onto Viren, lapping at the cut, which soon healed. 

"They'll have to stay here with us for a few months." Viren cooed, petting one of the babies.

"WHAT EVEN ARE THESE THINGS?!"

"Nightwalkers. A race from a realm not our own. And Harrow?"

The king huffed.

"Next time, don't interfere."

"NEXT TIME?!"


End file.
